Havenguard High
by KyuubiKouta
Summary: The world of Skyrim...in a modern highschool setting. Come read about the life about the dragonborn in a modern perspective. Not reall good at summaries so please read my first chapter for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

Skyrim: Havenguard High

Me: Hello ladies and gentleman. Thank you for taking the time to check out my first fanfiction.

Zero: Nobody cares if this is your first or not. Get on with the story already.

Me: And nobody asked for your opinion Zero. To everyone reading, this is my literary other, Zero.

Zero: Literary meaning I'm more sophisticated.

Me: Its about to mean that I punch the crap out of you :(

Zero: Yeah Yeah just hurry up and get on with the story.

Me: Always a downer…

Zero: Whatever…This idiot doesn't own any of the original Elder Scrolls material. Sucks for him.

Description: The tale of the Dragonborn…but in a modern highschool setting. Story includes all races, but only a few of the provinces from Skryim. Our Dragonborn character, Jason Borne, is a Khajiit. More of his life and past will be revealed in the story.

Chapter 1: Alone on the First Day

"Jeez. Did you really have to pack me a lunch mom?" The young cat-like teenager groaned at the embarrassing thought of taking a lunch his mom packed him. "But Jason sweetie I packed your favorite." Jason's mother, Claire, loved to pack his lunches since he was back in middle school. To her, it never got old. "Mother I'm 15. It is no longer necessary for you to pack me a lunch for school. Besides…I don't eat much anyways. I can get by on a can of soda today." He turned away and got his back pack. The Khajiit race is a cat-like race so they are especially sneaky. So his mom was able to sneak him a secret lunch in his back pack without noticing. She sighed softly and sent him on his way. He got a little flustered after she waved him goodbye. His mother unknowingly did everything she could to embarrass him. But he loved her so he didn't really care. He started his walk toward school, occasionally checking his sports watch. It didn't really matter though. He knew he was going to be noticeably late. He thought for a second '_It's the middle of the school year and I'm gonna be late on the first day. The teachers will surely think badly of me. Even if my reputation as an athletic scholar model student status still stands.'  
_Off in the distance he could see the silhouette of his Academy. As he closed in on the school, he noticed the unique architectural design and structure of the school. He was quite impressed with whoever built the school. He walked to the large front doors and opened them. He walked in and made his way to the front office. He noticed a young Nord woman at the desk, filing papers. She looked to be about 24. '_I guess age doesn't matter when you have efficiency and good work ethic.' _He walked up to the desk and smiled. " Excuse me miss. I apologize for being late. I'm Jason Borne the new student." She looked up and a look of disgust came over her. He frowned and looked away. "M-May I have my new schedule please?" She looked in the files and slid him his locker number and his class schedule. He smiled and walked away, making his way to his locker. He looked at his schedule to find that his locker was in Building B. His first class is in Building E. He started to rush to his locker and put most of his stuff away. He raced down to his first class, obviously late. As he walked into his homeroom, students of all races turned and looked at him. Nord, Argonian, Elf, Orc, Redguard, Imperial…But no Khajiit. Speaking of which, he hasn't seen any Khajiit in the hallways or classrooms. Odd. The Elven teacher turned from the chalkboard to Jason and smiled. The only smiled he has seen all day other than his mother's. "Mr. Borne, so nice of you to join us. Students this is our new student, Jason Borne. He will be attending this school from now on. I will give you the rest of class to welcome him." With that, the teacher walked out and trailed down to the teacher's lounge. Jason was somewhat of a shy boy so all he could do was blush and smile. Most of the students couldn't stand the sight of him. And those who didn't looked at him in awe. Those who had seen a Khajiit knew they were bad news. And others didn't even know what a Khajiit looked like. It felt kind of akward for Jason so he made his way to the desk in the back, next to the window. Out of amusement, one of the Orc students decided to trip him. Too bad for them that they didn't know how attentive and reactive a Khajiit can be. Jason moved his foot to avoid tripping then swung his foot quickly to catch the Orcs leg, which made the Orc fall out of his chair as Jason started to walk to his new desk. He turned back to the fallen student and smirked. "Don't underestimate me. Or else you will get hurt. Got it memorized?" The Orc's face seem to become red with anger. He came running at Jason, about to punch him. Jason quickly side-stepped out of the way and planted his knee into the Orc's stomach. The now fallen classmate writhed on the ground holding his stomach. All the students were either in awe or completely stunned. The newbie just took down the leader of the Brawlers, a group of Orc thugs that attended the school, in one kick. Then Jason did something that nobody would be able to fathom. He slumped the student's arm over his shoulder and helped him up and walked toward the door. "Would anyone please point me to the nurse's office?"  
Everyone was too shocked to say anything, until an Argonian girl cleared her throat a little. " I-Its down the hall, on the right then take the first left. The Nurse is at the end of the hall." Jason smiled a sincere smile that made the girl blush. " Thanks. If the teacher comes back, tell her I'm at the nurses office." He carried the student to the Nurse's office and asked that he could help with taking care of the student. The 20 year old Redguard woman couldn't object." Fine. First I need you to get the bandages and any ice packs you can find around the office. He nodded and set out to the cabinent and the freezer for supplies. When he came back, the Orc was awake and glaring at Jason. " So you the runt who took me down huh?" Jason smiled an innocent smile. "Yep, and I'm also the runt who is taking care of you in the Nurse's office." Jason put the ice pack where he hit him and a bandage on his head from when he hit the ground. He smiled once more and walked back to class. '_Won a fight, possibly made a friend…and an enemy. First day has gone ok so far.'_

Me: And that's the end of this chapter. Thank you for reading. I hope to soon put up more chapters.

Zero: Not too bad for a newb writer. But I still think that it's garbage.

Me: Why can't you ever be supportive?

Zero: Because it's you we're talking about.

Me: -_-

Zero: Me-1, You-0

Me: Please make sure the you Comment on my first chapter and give me suggestions for my next. I know this might now be a good chapter since it took me about an hour to type so please help me out. Thank you and good night.

Zero: It's 2 in the afternoon stupid.

Me: They know what I mean!


	2. Chapter 2

Skyrim: Havenguard High

Me: What's up my literary peoples? Here is the second chapter to Havenguard High.

Zero: Skip the formalities idiot.

Me: Shut up Zero. Besides, I don't see you trying to be friendly at all.

Zero: Because I'm not friendly

Me: At least try to smile for once

Zero: I smile the day pigs fly

Me: Mom, ready the catapult!

Zero: That's not what I meant. Oh well…This idiot doesn't own any of the original Elder Scrolls material. Still sucks for him.

Description: The tale of the Dragonborn…but in a modern highschool setting. Story includes all races, but only a few of the provinces from Skryim. Our Dragonborn character, Jason Borne, is a Khajiit. More of his life and past will be revealed in the story.

Chapter 2: I wouldn't recommend doing that.

After making sure the orc student was taken care of in the nurse's office, Jason made his way back to class. He looked at a nearby clock and realized that 30 minutes have passed and the teacher was probably pissed. '_Whatever' _he thought. He walked to the classroom door and opened it. The class all turned towards him and so did the teacher. "Where have you been Mr. Borne?" The teacher asked with a slight hint of anger. "Nurses office. Carried an injured student there. My apologies." The teacher made a soft sigh. "Well then take your seat please." Jason walked down the hall, catching all sorts of looks from other students. Some were looks of anger and some were looks of surprise. He sat down and took his notebook out and started to copy notes off of the board as the teacher lectured on. 20 minutes later, the class ended. Most of the students had to stay since another instructor was to come in and teach for their next class. Jason stood up, not to leave but to stretch a little. Some of the Nord and Redguard girls caught a glimpse of his toned yet slim body structure. He obviously went to the gym. Most blushed and others whispered around gossip. Jason sat back down and started to listen to music from his IPod. The next teacher that came in was a tall Argonian man with horns the seemed to trail from his forehead to his back in a straight line. "Alright punks, Im Mr. Dytreck. You may call me Mr. D or just Dytreck. Today I will be talking to you about the clubs we offer here. Some of you are new here and some of you are already in a club. Everyone who is in a club or sport please stand." 5 people from different clubs stood up. "You 5 come to the front and each of you name your club." They all went to the front. The one on the very left announced "Martial Arts club." She was a cute Nord girl who had long black hair with brunette streaks near the tips. She wore a tank top that said 'COME AT ME BRO' in bold letters, also sporting a black skirt that came up mid-thigh. The next in line said "Literary club". She was a somewhat short Argonian girl wearing a plain black tee with white skinny jeans. I noticed her tail poking out of a cut out hole in her jeans. The next said "Football team". This guy looked like some thug straight from the depths of hell. He was a tall Nord with punk piercings and spiked hair. He wore a red shirt with black baggy skinnies(contradiction) and a Bulls snapback. The 4th came up and said "Film club". The Redguard boy stood only a few inches shorter than the football player. He seemed to have a bubbly energy to him. He wore a light blue shirt with white shorts. He had semi-long black hair. The final person came up and said "Art club". At that moment I could tell that a lot of guys would be joining the art club. She was a blond Nord that wore a tight fitting shirt that revealed some of her chest while wearing a short skirt. Jason was completely annoyed by the sight. He hated perverted women. That was his main pet peeve. Mr. D announce " All freshman stand." Apparently Jason was the only one out of the class to stand. Mr. D turned to the other 5. " You 5. I want you to talk to Mr. Borne here about the club activities and such so he can know more about the club." The students nodded and went back to their seats. The following 90 minutes were cruel and unusual punishment. Jason never knew that lectures could be so excrutiating. At least his first and second classes were over. Only two more to go. The same five students that stood up to announce their club walked up to Jason. He decided to joke around a little. "Hmph five against one. Hardly seems fair." The football player scowled and grabbed him by the collar. Jason quickly jabbed him in the stomach. He winced and held his stomach, letting go of Jason's collar. Jason brushed off his collar. "I don't recommend doing that. Unless you like getting hurt." The other 4 were very impressed, especially the Martial arts member. The Martial arts girl came a little closer to him and shook his hand. "Im Ashley Heath. I've noticed your fighting and reactive skills and im very impressed. I hope to see you on the Martial Arts team soon." With that, she kissed his cheek and winked at him then walked to her next class. His entire face seemed to turn red with embarrassment. The girl from the Art club spoke out. " Well I think it would be good for you to join the Art Club. It doesn't matter if you aren't really good at Art…" She closed in on him and whispered to him "because I could teach you personally." He pushed her aside a little. "Sorry Im not interested in your 'Slut Club'." The other two were amazed he could turn down this school's most popular diva. "Who's next?" Jason crossed his arms, looking to the two left. The Argonian girl nervously stepped up to him. "I-I think it could be beneficial for you to be i-in the Literary Club. P-Plus, you seem like somewhat of a poet. Always quiet. Like you're in deep thought." She had a slight tone of blush that Jason quickly noticed. He lifted his hand. She winced as if she knew he was going to strike her. Instead, he did something unexpected. He softly patted her head. Her blush grew rapidly and she looked up at his face, seeing a sincere smile. "Sounds like a good offer. I will definitely think about it." Her face brightened with happiness. She nodded and happily skipped off. The RedGuard boy smiled and started to walk away. Jason turned to him. "Not even going to try?" The boy turned around. " I will but you have to see what the Film Club is like for yourself. Our doors are open from 9 to 12. Seeya." He ran off, probably to meet up with friends. Jason smiled and picked up the football player and made sure he was ok. He seemed to be knocked out but not too bruised up. Jason figured that he would wake up in the next 20 minutes so he just decided to leave him there. He left the classroom and other students started to stare at him. He figured they heard like a million rumors about him. Well it doesn't matter. Now…Off to lunch.

Me: Sorry I had to cut it off there. I have been having writers block and I have been trying to get finished as quick as possible. I hope you like it.

Zero: Still garbage…

Me: If you're not gonna be supportive then just don't say anything ok?

Zero: But its funny to mess with you

Me: You're cruel

Zero: You're too kind.

Me: Well see you later peoples. I gots to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

Skyrim: Havenguard High

Me: Hello and welcome to another chapter of Havenguard High, my literary heaven.

Zero: Reading your stories is hell to me.

Me: With Zero, I don't even know why I try.

Zero: Your confidence level is at an all time low.

Me: Whatever…I want to thank for his comment. I understand why Khajiit refer to themselves in third person, but I didn't want my main character to give the impression that he's Mr. high and mighty and he is all that.

Zero: Any advice would help your story at the moment.

Me: Shut up Zero…

Zero: He doesn't own any of the Elder Scrolls material.

Description: The tale of the Dragonborn…but in a modern highschool setting. Story includes all races, but only a few of the provinces from Skryim. Our Dragonborn character, Jason Borne, is a Khajiit. More of his life and past will be revealed in the story.

Chapter 3: Know your place

When Jason found myself at the entrance of the cafeteria, he never felt more awkward in my life. All sound stopped and attention turned towards him. Having all those eyes staring at him felt uncomfortable. I guess his mom was right when she said that their kind were infamous for their history and reputation. Jason saw that the lunch line was full so he made his way to a vending machine. He put a five dollar bill into the machine before hearing a loud bang against the machine. His head turned nonchalantly to see that the same punk football player from class embedded his fist into the plastic sign of the vending machine. Apparently he brought other jocks with him. Jason could tell from the varsity jackets. He couldn't help but laugh a little. The popular jocks came to make sure that he knew his place. How pathetic.

The punk grinned wickedly. "Look guys. It's the same fresh meat that roughed me up after class. It seems he needs a little education on who runs this school." Jason just laughed more. After he caught his breath, he sighed and said "Man how wrong can you get? It looks like you didn't learn your lesson last time. Why don't you take your sad excuse of a football team and get your lunch." Jason turned back to the machine and looked at the items inside, trying to figure out what he wants to get. Other students could see the veins on the punk's forehead. He was basically steaming with anger. He cocked his arm back, tightening his fist. Jason quickly ducked to avoid the fist the came in contact with the glass of the vending machine. The punk gripped his arm from the pain and writhed on the ground. Jason looked down at the jock. " Know your place."

Jason turned to the machine and reached through the opening, avoiding any glass shards, and grabbed 2 bags of chips and got the change from his five dollars. The other students kept staring at the jock on the ground, some laughing and some gossiping. Jason walked through the cafeteria to find a seat. He saw an open spot next to none other than the school whore from his class. He noticed there were no other open seats so he took the risk of sitting next to her. As soon as he sat down, she turned to him and smiled. "I knew you wanted to join the Art club." He sighed and nibbled on his chips. "You couldn't be any farther from the truth. There were no other open seats." Her smile saddened a bit. "Ouch. No need to be so harsh Jason. Oh by the way, we never properly introduced. Im Natalie Weathers. It's a pleasure to meet you." He couldn't turn down someone being friendly. "Nice to meet you too." The smile that came upon his face filled Natalie with butterflies. A smile that could captivate anyone. For her, it was love at first sight. The other girls at the table giggled at her reaction. Jason nibbled a little more on his chips before the bell rung for the students to go to their 3rd period class. Jason got up and threw his chips in the trash before making his way to the 4th floor of the main building for his next class. Jason walked into the classroom to see only one person reading silently at her desk. The same Argonian girl from the Literary club. Jason knocked lightly on her desk to get her attention. She jumped slightly at the noise and even more at the sight of him. When she saw him smiling her face lit up with blush. " What you reading there?" She stammered and stuttered before getting a clear answer out. "H-H-Hannibal." Jason sat in the desk next to her. "I heard that's a good book. Though I like more medieval type stuff myself. I guess im just a nerd." The girl flashed a small blushy smile at him. "Th-That doesn't make you a nerd. You are actually really cool." She moved her black bangs to the side of her face, revealing her Jade green eyes and a small, cute horn that stuck out on her forehead. When she noticed Jason looking at her horn, she quickly hid it with her hair. Jason revealed it once more and smiled. " Don't be embarrassed about it. Its cute." He could tell her face was basically on fire. She smiled at him and whispered softly " Thank you." And to ruin this somewhat sentimental moment, the Martial Arts captain Ashley Heath giggled at them and walked into the class room. " You should get over yourself lizard. You should know he is just being nice. No way anybody could think that stubby defection could be cute." Jason stood up angrily. "I don't think that's any way to talk to anyone Ms. Heath. Apologize. Now." Man, if looks could kill. Both girls were taken aback. Ashley laughed "As if I would apologize to that thing." Jason sighed then before Ashley knew it, he had her knocked to the ground. He leaned down and growled at her, his inner feline exposing itself. "I suggest you apologize. I don't take kindly to those who prey on the weak." Ashley experienced 2 things she never knew before. Defeat…and worse, fear. " O-Ok Im sorry Im sorry." Jason smiled and let up. Ashley got up and went to her seat and stayed quiet. Jason walked back to the seat next to the Argonian. "I never caught your name." The girl looked up at him. " Miranda." He held out his hand to shake hers. " Nice to meet you." Instead of shaking his hand, she leaned towards him and kissed his cheek. Jason's face filled with blush. She smiled. " Pleasure…and thanks…a lot." Jason laughed nervously and tried to act cool. "N-No problem." Jason knew this was going to a long day. And why is there only 3 students in this class anyways?

Me: Well there is the 3rd chapter. I really hope you like it. It took me about 3 days to do this and I really worked hard so please review. I accept all kinds of comments.

Zero: This story is too edgy.

Me: *sigh* Why cant you ever say anything nice?

Zero: 'Nice' is not in my vocabulary.

Me: And jerk is?

Zero: You finally get it now.

Me: Whatever. Please be looking forward to my other chapters peoples. I will always be trying hard for you guys. But right now I gots to go. Deuce.


	4. Chapter 4

Skyrim: Havenguard High

Chapter 4: Today was heaven...and hell.

* * *

Me: What's up everybody? Im here with another chapter of Havenguard high.

Zero: You never know how to get to the point do you?

Me: Sometimes I wonder why I even keep you around…

Zero: Because I'm your literary self.

Me: I didn't know I was such a jerk. Anyways, I have been reading some reviews and I thank you for your suggestions and comments. I hope to get more reviews and readers.

Zero: Now on to the story.

* * *

So far, 5 minutes have passed and only students occupied the room. Jason was starting to realize this was the whole class. Then he realized why. This was Honors Chemistry. This school's toughest class. Jason sat there quietly chatting with Miranda, occasionally looking back at the other 4 students. There was Ashley Heath, whom he had to force an apology out of. There was Natalie Weathers, the rumored whore of the school. Then there was an average sized Argonian boy with green and orange scales and several horns on his head spiking back, while Miranda only had green scales and one small horn on her forehead. What really caught Jason's eye was 'MZFITS' written on his arm in permanent marker. Now that he thought about it, he saw a lot of other Argonians with that written on their arm. Was it some kind of group or gang? Whatever. It doesn't matter. For now.

Jason heard the door open and turned to see the teacher walk in. She could have only been about 20. She walked to the front of the class and cleared her throat. "Hello students. My name is Aela Hunter. I will be your chemistry teacher for the whole year so the people that you see now will be your classmates for the year. I hope you have no problem with any students because you will be doing group work." With that said, she passed out a sheet with a small survey on it. The paper said we had to learn specific things about your partner and you will switch partners every 30 minutes.

And of course, Ashley just had to say something ignorant.

"Why must we switch partners? Lizards have to stick together, right?" Natalie giggled a little at the comment. Jason was getting tired of her bullying and gave her the evil eye. That sure made her get quiet. Ms. Aela sighed. " Get your first set of partners starting now." Immediately, Jason and Miranda turned to each other. They were both blushing and smiling at this. Natalie paired up with Ashley and started talking about each other. The Argonian boy was by himself. Jason felt a little sorry for the guy so he decided to do the nice thing. He got up and walked over to the boy and smiled "Wanna be in our group for now?." The boy looked up. "Are you sure? It seems you have a reputation so its best you stay away from me." Jason was taken back slightly. A reputation? As if he could make a reputation. Just like him, Jason always felt like an outcast. If he can make friends then so can this Argonian. " C'mon already. We gotta be in a group together anyways. The boy smiled slightly and walked with Jason back to his seat. Miranda smiled as they both sat down. 30 minutes into the students getting to know each other, Ms. Aela told them to switch partners. Jason got stuck with Ashley, Miranda got with Natalie, and once again Nate, the Argonian boy, was by himself.

Ashley had the nerve to flirt with Jason. "So Jason. How about we forget this and we can learn alot about each other at my house?" If it wasn't for his fur, she would be able to see a vein pop on his forehead. He sighed and replyed. "How about no? Now can you please focus and ask me some questions about me?" She pouted cutely but succumb to it." Fine fine. So what's your favorite colour?" He thought for a second. "Purple. Whats yours?" Her face began to fill with a red tint. "P-Purple. Coincidence huh? So umm what is your hobby?". "Craftsmanship and poetry." She smiled. " Thats cool."

After about another 20 minutes, they all switched partners. Miranda was by herself this time and against her own will, Miranda was with Nate. Regretably for Jason, he was stuck with the super flirty Natalie. I don't even want to get into that conversation. Soon they had 5 minutes left of class. Jason stood at his desk stretching. Natalie sneaked behind him and playfully pet his tail. He not only blushed completely, but squirmed a little, which made Natalie's cute sensors go off the charts. Jason seemed to purr and make a cute 'nyaa' noise. All three of the girls blushed and giggled, finding out Jason's weak spot. Even Ms. Aela blushed slightly at him. Jason looked back at Natalie petting his tail and purred a little louder. "N-Natalie...n-not there...please s-stop." Natalie looked up at him with a deviant expression and giggled. "Sorry hun but its just too cute. I could do this all day." " B-But I wouldn't last all day..."

The bell rung and Natalie stopped, to Jason's relief. She winked at him and left to go to her next class. Next to leave was Nate then Ashley. Miranda blushed when she saw she was basically alone with Jason. " S-So umm...what class d-do you have next?" Jason turned to her. "I got gym. What about you?" She smiled warmly. "Me too." " Cool. Wanna walk together?" Her face lit up like a christmas light. She nodded and hooked her arm with his as they made their way to the gymnasium.

* * *

Once they walked into the gym, Miranda unlatched herself from him and walked into the female's locker room. Jason walked into the boy's locker room and tried to find his assigned locker. When he found it, he started to undress and put his gym clothes on. A white shirt with black shorts. Simple, right? So he put his other stuff into the locker and set his combination on the lock. He then walked back out and walked to the bleachers where the other students sat. Miranda walked out in a black shirt and gymnastics shorts. Jason blushed seeing the true outline of her body. He shook the thought out of his head and waved her over. She smiled and happily sat next to him.

Once 5 minutes of socializing has past, a young Breton woman walked out of the girl's locker room and blew her whistle. Now due to Jason's cat DNA and everything, he can hear 5 times as good as any normal being. This whistle was going to be hell for him. The woman spoke out. Loudly. "Alright punks, since today we have a new student, we get to do something fun. A basketball game." Almost all of the male students were happy about it. "Now i will pick team captains and team captains will pick the players. Damion Willard and Phillip Simmons." Two boys who seem to be juniors stood up and walked to the middle of the court. One of them was the same punk from class and the lunchroom. '_**How many times am I gonna run into this guy anyways?'** _Jason thought to himself.

Damion picked most of the players from the school basketball team and Phillip picked the most athletic selection he could get. Both of them needed one more player. All who were left were almost of the girls, Jason and 2 other guys. Damion picked the most muscular out of all three of them and Phillip picked Jason. Before Jason walked down to the court, Miranda took his hand and smiled." Good luck out there." Jason blushed and smiled. Soon he made his way to the court. He took off his white gym shirt and tossed it to the edge of the bleachers, revealing his V shaped, toned chest. The girls on the bleachers took this as eye candy. Some dog whistled and some were actually talking about it. But all that mattered to Jason was that one blushy face in the crowd smiling. Miranda.

Soon, the game started and Damion's team was up by 6 points, 3-9. Jason stepped up his game. The shots he swished in the net made the other team mad and the crowd go wild. Nobody could really believe their eyes. Jason was basically single-handedly dominating the other team. % minutes have passed and Jason's team was dominating, 36-12. The game ended and the crowd cheered. Jason was actually proud of himself. He had never been good at basketball. But Damion sure wasn't happy. He walked up to Jason and got in his face. "Cheater! I want a rematch!" Jason pushed him away. "We won fair and square. Get over it dude." Damion's face was steaming with rage. "One on One freshman! Right here, right now!" Everybody crowded around them as if this was gonna turn into a serious fight. Jason sighed. "Fine. One on One." The crowd made their way back to the bleachers, leaving the two still on the court. The gym teacher gave Jason the ball first. " 3 shots win. And I want a clean game. Now check." She walked to the sidelines as Jason checked the ball. As soon as the ball was given back to him, he jumped up and hit a solid 3 pointer in Damion's face. The crowd cheered, except the basketball team, who were just as mad as Damion. Jason got the ball back and checked it once more with Damion. When he got the ball back, he faked out Damion and sprinted towarrds the goal and hit a lay-up. Damion was about to go off on him. Last shot.

Damion cannot let this fresh meat score on him again. Jason tried to fake out Damion once more but was cut off by Damion. Jason tried to shake him but Damion didn't give up. Jason saw an opening and hit it hard. Once he was halfway to the goal, Damion jabbed his elbow into Jason's side. He seemed to make it look like Jason just tripped. Damion laughed. "I guess the fresh meat doesnt know how to keep his balance." Jason writhed on the ground, gripping his side. He stumbled back to his feet and shaked off the pain. He got the ball and spun around Damion, only to be stopped by a fist to the stomach. Jason stumbled back but kept a hold on the ball. He ran to the goal, about to score. Damion came behind him and jumped up behind him. Damion knocked the back of Jason's head as Jason attempted another lay-up. Jason was knocked to the ground but the ball spun around the rim. It dropped through thhe net and the gym crowd cheered loudly.

Jason was knocked halfway unconscious, but he could stilln hear the cheers. He guessed he made the shot. Damion started basically raged" Son of a bitch! Shit!" He stomped off to the locker room, the rest of the basketball team. Miranda ran to Jason and helped him up. He slowly stumbled to his feet, gripping his head. Out of nowhere, Miranda kissed his cheek gently. "You did good out there." Jason's face turned a bright red as he smiled. The gym students crowded around him cheering. '_**I guess I'm the new basketball star of the** **school**_' Jason thought to himself.

* * *

Soon Jason got home from school and walked through the front door. His mother smiled and hugged him. " How was school sweetie?" He smiled. " Today was heaven...and hell."

Me: I really went all out on this chapter. I hope all of you who read it likes it and reviews it. I love to hear reviews.

Zero: I guess I got to admit. Its an ok story...but your literary training is far from over.

Me: Training?

Zero: Yes training. Now write 100 poems as a warmup.

Me: Slave driver...Please look forward to my next chapter peoples. Bye


	5. Chapter 5

Skyrim: Havenguard High

Chapter 4: Just an acquantence.

Coincidence. First day of school for Jason was Friday. Meaning he gets to start out with the weekend. Sweet. Jason made his way downstairs from waking up only moments ago on this cloudy Saturday morning. As soon as his foot hit the third step, he fell and tumbled down the stairs due to his groggy state. When he hit the last step, he groaned from the pain and just slid down the rest of the stairs. Claire, his dear mother saw him from the kitchen and giggled slightly. "Getting hurt this early in the morning I see." All Jason could do was groan and lay there on the floor.

After a few minutes to regain his strength, Jason stumbled to his feet and walked into the kitchen. "What's for breakfast?" His mother turned to him with a bright young smile. "Pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast. And I bought that special strawberry syrup that i know you like. Everything is on the table so dig in." Jason's face brightened and he hurried to the dinner table to feast upon this marvelous breakfast.  
He got a plate and stacked 3 fluffy flapjacks on it then dumped some eggs and 3 pieces of bacon next to it. He topped it off with getting some whipped cream out of the fridge and putting a splotch of it on top of his pancake stack then finished with drizzling some strawberry syrup. A breakfast miracle. The ultimate morning feast. He walked his plate into the living room and sat on the floor and started nomming on the flapjacks. Just then, the demon attacked. His 80 pound Canadian wolf basically mauled him with love. The wolf licked all over his face, tasting the sweet syrp from the pancakes. Jason snickered and pushed the dog away gently and pet her.

Her name was Genma. Genma, your friendly neighborhood wolf.

After she calmed down, Jason began to engulf the food on his plate. All his mother could do was watch him and laugh. "I dont see how you can eat like such a savage animal and stay so trim and thin." Jason looked up at her and smiled with a half eaten pancake already in his mouth. Soon afterwards, he finished eating and washed his plate. "So what are you gonna do today since you have no school?" His mother asked while nibbling on some crunchy light brown toast. "I guess I'll explore the new neighborhood. Gotta get used to this place sometime now."

He ran up to his room and picked out some casual 'hanging out' clothes and set them on his bed. After deciding what to wear, he walked to the bathroom and hopped in the shower. Not soon afterwards, he heard his bathroom door open and footsteps on the floor. "Mom, is that you?" Nobody answered. So he just ignored it as if he didn't really hear anything. Out of nowhere, somebody grabs his waist from behind and giggles. All that could be heard from downstairs was a faint scream. "Ali! What are you doing in here!? And where do you think you are putting your hands!?" He quickly removed her hands from the place that not shall be named. Ali, his 17 year old sister, giggled cutely at him. She was 2 years older than him. "Oh don't act like that. We used to take baths together all the time."

"Yeah but that was when were kids!"

"So. I enjoy spending time with my little brother. Plus you have the cutest tail. It's smaller and way cuter than most."

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"Because you know what they say about guys with small tails, right?"

"What?"

She leaned closer to him, squeezing against his back and whispering in his ear. " When they are small in the back, they're pretty big in the front."

Jason quickly pushed her away and ran out of the bathroom, leaving her there in the shower, smiling." God, he is bigger than I thought." Jason was back in his room after that unpleasantly pleasant encounter. He started to dry off and put his clothes back on. A black v-neck with red streaks and red shorts with his red Vans. He got his IPear (can't use IPhone copyright) and his key and $10 just incase he happens to get hungry.  
Jason walked out of his room to see his half naked sister walking out of his bathroom drying off. He quickly avoiding whatever she was going to say or do and ran down the stairs and yelled bye to his mom before basically bull rushing the door. He plugged his earphones into his phone and put on some music. Once Jason started walking down the street, he heard people arguing at the intersection in front of him. He tried to ignore it at first but the arguing soon grew louder and louder until it was equal to the volume of his music. He looked up once more.

'_Natalie?_' He thought to himself. '**_Looks like she is with some guy...of_** **_course'_**.

What really ticked off Jason was when the tall guy slapped her clean across the face. Now Jason was ready to go off on this guy. Jason may not have liked Natalie that much but no girl deserves to be slapped. He ran up to the 2 and pushed the tall guy and realized it was the same punk from school who wanted to fight him and who he beat one on one in basketball. Oh fucking great. But Jason's determination and courage never faltered. "It's not nice to slap women around you know. Or do I have to teach you that lesson myself?" The punk, Damion, basically growled at Jason. "This has nothing to do with you bitch so run along before I have to smack you too."

"How about I take you up on that offer, punk?"

" Oh well I AM felling a little feral so why don't you come at me."

With that, Damion grinned wickedly and cocked his arm back and drove it straight Jason but to no avail. Jason had blocked Damion's punch with one hand. Once he gripped Damion's fist, he began to twist it painfully. This made Damion cower before him, his arm feeling as if it were about to snap. "Now I will say this one good time. Get out of here and leave Natalie alone." Jason let go of his arm and Damion stumbled up to his feet. "Aight. I got you and that little bitch. Don't think this is over cat." Jason just laughed. " Oh trust me. It isn't" Damion walked off and Jason turned to Natalie, surprised to receive an intimate hug from her. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. Both from the painful slap and the joy of being protected like that. She reached up and kissed Jason's lips softly. His eyes widened and his body tensed up. Once they broke the kiss, Jason smiled nervously. "Y-You're welcome."

Natalie smiled and wiped her remaining tears away. "Im guessing you want an explanation about what happened between me and Damion."

"Nah. I can see it's personal so im not gonna worry about it for now. Im just glad you're ok. If you want, I could hang out with you for the day."

Natalie blushed a deep red and giggled at him. "Are you asking me out on a date?" Jason's red tint matched Natalie's. He looked away, flustered over her flirting. "I-I just wanna make sure Damion doesn't try and hurt you anymore. That's all." Natalie quickly pecked him on the cheek, which made Jason's tail curl up. They both laughed and started walking around the neighborhood. After all their fun, they went by Natalie's house and found her parents left a note saying they would be gone for about 3 days. Jason could see Natalie was disappointed. "Y-You know...I have an extra room at my house...If you want to stay..." Natalie's face brightened with joy and that same red tint of embarrasment. "That would be great. Just let me pack a few clothes." She ran up to her room, leaving Jason in her living room waiting.  
20 minutes passed and finally Natalie came down with a dufflebag stuffed with clothes on one shoulder. Hanging on the other shoulder was a satchel occupied by her laptop, charger, and IPear. Jason offered to take the dufflebag. His aid was accepted and they both just smiled. They made their way to Jason's house, 4 blocks away from Natalie's house. The moment Jason and Natalie walked through the front door, his mother and sister mean mugged him. "Who is she? Huh?" His mother asked, even though it sounded more like she demanded it. " This is Natalie." His sister got a little teary eyed. "I-I though I was the only one for my little brother. H-He is with another girl..." Jason sighed and steeled his voice. " She is an aquantence. Just an acquantence."

* * *

Me: Sorry I just got to the story without my little humorous dialogue. I had so many ideas running through my head for the story and i got too focused on it.

Zero: Our dialogue is worthless anyways. You act as if it is the best part.

Me: That's for my faithful readers to decide.

Zero: Let me restate that...You...are worthless.

Me: That means you are worthless too since basically you are me.

Zero: You and your logic...

Me: Well folks, be sure to review. I accept all kinds of reviews so please do it so I can feel good about myself and maybe even work on my literary skills. Make sure to be looking forward to the next chapter. Laterz :)


	6. Chapter 6 part 1

Skyrim: Havenguard High

Me: Hello and welcome to yet another chapter of Havenguard High. Home of our hero, Jason

Zero: We understand that there was some confusion in reading this story to some people.

Me: But we never reveal spoilers. It ruins the story.

Zero: So you just have to stay faithful to the story and find out whats in store.

Me: We promise to have some surprises…

Zero: We promise laughs…

Both: And we promise you entertainment!

Zero: He doesn't own any of the Elder Scrolls material by the way.

Me: Wow. First time Zero has gone without being negative.

Zero: *straining a smile* Don't push your luck.

Description: The tale of the Dragonborn…but in a modern highschool setting. Story includes all races, but only a few of the provinces from Skryim. Our Dragonborn character, Jason Borne, is a Khajiit. More of his life and past will be revealed in the story.

Chapter 6: "Y-You…breathe f-fire?" Part 1

Once Jason helped Natalie set up, it was about 12 at night. Natalie and everybody was sound asleep. Well everybody except Jason. He decided to go ahead and type up the reports he had due when he returned to school. Even from the age of 9, he always made sure to make his reports neat, precise, and detailed. He finished the last report and stretched before logging off and wondering around the house. When he passed the living room, he came across a small statue of a dragon. It was his Father's. His relic so to speak. Just looking at it made his fur crawl.

He stared deep into the ruby eyes of the statue. A weird feeling came over him as his stare started to turn blank. It's as if the statue stared back at him. " Why up so late handsome?" Jason turned to see Natalie softly rubbing his tail to quickly snap him out of his trance. "Just wandering around. What about you?" "Actually…looking for you. I wanted to ask you something."

"Fire away."

"D-Do….do you like that lizard girl?"

"That lizard girl has a name and its Miranda."

There was a long pause before he spoke up. "We are just friends."

A sigh of relief sounded from Natalie. "Ok then. We should get to bed."

"Ok. You go ahead. I wanna check something first."

"Ok but don't be up too late cutie."

She left to go back upstairs to the spare bedroom she now occupied for the weekend. Jason stood face to face with the dragon statue. A shiver went down his spine. But it wasn't a chill. More like a fiery burst down his back. He walked back upstairs to his room, which unfortunately was next to the spare bedroom Natalie was in. He basically 'vampired' his way into his room without Natalie noticing. He started to undress until he was in nothing but boxers.

Finally. A good rest after a long day. When he lied down in his bed, he was restless. That statue could not leave his mind. Hopefully he could forget it after a good rest.

Unfortunately for him, he couldn't even go to sleep that night. Was it the thought of the statue or Natalie playing music all night. _'I swear teenage Nord girls are nocturnal.' _He thought to himself. He got up and knocked on her door. "Hey can you keep it down Natalie?" After 5 seconds of silence, her door opened and Jason was pulled inside and playfully thrown onto the bed. Before he could recover, he heard the sound of a lock turning. She was locking the door behind her.

What could she be planning?

Me: Sorry but I have to stop here for two reasons.

Zero: One because we haven't posted in a while and I know you guys must be anxious.

Me: And two because I have so many reports to do Im buried in them. I guess that's Freshman year of Highschool for ya.

Zero: We will be coming back with a part 2 at a later date. Hopefully soon.

Me: So until then, please enjoy this for the mean time.

Both: So we wish you a good night.


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

Me: Hows it goin bros? Missed me?

Zero: I doubt it. I wouldn't even miss you. And I'm basically you.

Me: Shut up Zero. Anyway, I am so so so sorry to the fans of my story for being so late on a new addition of Havenguard High. Alot of things have been happening and I have been so busy. School, moving, new girlfriend. Stressful, you know.

Zero: Except for the girlfriend part. This guy is up all night going "Oh Madisen. I love you. I'll be there for you always." If you ask me, dude is obsessed.

Me: Am not! I just really care about her, ok?

Zero: Last time I checked, baking cupcakes and spelling out 'Will you go out with me' on them is kinda being obsessed.

Me: Whatever. I thought it was a good idea. Either way, lets get on with the story. Enjoy bros.

Zero: Cliche if you will but, this girl-obsessed idiot doesn't own any of the Elder Scrolls material...except for his original characters, of course.

* * *

Still a bit disoriented from the sudden force pulling him inside the room, his feline eyes trailed up to her slim figure. She slowly made her way to him. She was imitating the feline nature as she crawled onto the bed and lay next to him. Of course, by now Jason's face was redder than a first place tomato at a country fair. "W-What are you doing?".

She smiled and licked his cheek, knowingly sending chills up his spine. "Trying to have a little fun." He quickly jumped off the bed but was quickly backed into the desk placed near the wall. She made a slight purring noise as she pushed her body against him. He tried pushing her away, but somehow by coincidence, he placed his hand on another small dragon idol. Once his hand made contact with the idol, the iris' of his eyes went red and a burning sensation started to form in his chest. He gripped his chest with his hands and dropped to his knees, wincing and grunting in pain.

Suddenly, images started flashing through his mind. A 10th century evil warlord. A glorious white knight...A giant, menacing black dragon. Its eyes pierced through him. After coming back from his vision, the pain started to lessen, but his eyes stayed red. He got up to his feet, with the help of (Write her name here). As he got up, he coughed a bit, his inside feeling warm. But when he coughed, a small puff of smoke escaped his lips. He coughed a bit more. More and more, each time the smoke getting thicker. Soon the last cough came...and so did a stream of blue fire. (Write her name here) could only stand there in fear. "W-What the hell...Y-You breath fire?" She slowly backed away, her back hitting the wall. He gripped his chest, feeling the same burning sensation, except this sensation was bearable.

Drowsiness overcame him, his eyes slowly closing as he fell into deep sleep. A dark void, illuminated with a single flame. It was black but still put out a faint light. He slowly made his way to the flame. What was this? Why is this here?

* * *

Me: Sorry it has to end here. Though this is just part 2.

Zero: Oh shut it. Its not like anyone reads this crap. If this was on paper, I wouldn't even wipe my ass with it.

Me: That's because you are an ass.

Zero: Always have been and always will be.

Jason: Can the both of you idiots get your shit together and come up with ideas for the next chapter already?...

Me: He's got a point...

Zero: Damn straight...

Me: Oh well. This is your friendly neighborhood author, Kouta-kun, signing off.


	8. Announcement

Me: Hey bros and bro-ettes. I sincerely and truly apologize for not continuing Havenguard High. I have been so busy in school with all the AP classes and such and I have been really inconsiderate to you guys. But do know that this Summer, I will be writing more of the story and hopefully you guys will love it.

Zero: Back in the saddle again...Such a drag

Me: Zero, why can't you ever give me approval or praise for what I do? v.v

Zero: It's called constructive criticism. Get over it.

Me: *Sits in a corner and rethinks my decision to create Zero as my literary Persona*

Zero: Don't even think about it. You aren't getting rid of me.

Me: And why is that?

Zero: Because I'm you.

Me: Damn...

Zero: Whatever. Well folks, we will be back with a hopefully enjoyable chapter of Havenguard High, probably the only enjoyable chapter.


	9. Chapter 6 part 3

Me: What is going on, bros? I'm back from the dead

Zero: I wish you were still dead.

Me: I swear. You are gonna make me need therapy.

Zero: And what would you tell the therapist? You have another Persona that keeps criticizing you and gives you emotional stress? Just think about how that sounds.

Me:….Right….

Zero: Exactly. Anyways, we apologize for not posting a new chapter until now. But we are back now.

Me: We really missed you guys and we hoped you guys missed us.

Zero: Ok I feel like you are about to get emotional.

Me: What's wrong with being emotional? Come on, give me a hug.

Zero: Oh, Hell no.

Me: Come on Zero. Feel the love *Tries to give him a hug*

Zero: *Runs away* Get away from me!

Me: *Chases after her(yes, zero is a she)* Enjoy the chapter bros! And I don't own rights to any Elder Scrolls material!

Chapter 6: "You breath fire?" part 3

Bright blue flame. Burning radiantly and alluring, drawing Jason towards it. Jason made his way towards it within the deep dark abyss. His footsteps silent as he comes forward. When he was within arm's reach, he brought his hands towards it. It wasn't hot at all actually. The small blue flame hovered in his palm. It gave him a pleasant feeling. Something he quite couldn't describe but…It was familiar. The blue wisp dispersed into his palm before Jason felt a power surging in him. Suddenly, the word faded into his mind. "Dovakhiin." The bright flaming aura surrounded him as he closed his eyes. He lay there in the black abyss before he regained consciousness.

"Jason…Jason….Jason!" Natalie yelled as Jason jerked upwards into a seating position, panting heavily. He gripped his chest, finding that the burning sensation was replaced with a warm pleasant feeling. It was the same from before, when he touched the blue flame. Soon his breathing calmed down and he stumbled up to his feet realizing that not only was Natalie there but also his mother and his sister. They all had worried looks on their faces. Suddenly, his mother pulled him into a hug, holding his head between her breasts. "My poor child! Are you ok? You're not hurt, are you?" His sister and Natalie could see Jason's blush as clear as day. They both giggled a bit, knowing it as a sign that he was perfectly fine. Jason squirmed out of his mother's grip and laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "I-I'm fine mother. I guess I just got lightheaded and blacked out." He looked over to Natalie giving her a look that said 'I hope you didn't tell.' She looked at him back, shaking her head as if to say that she didn't.

Jason gave an audible sigh and stretched a bit. "Alright guys. Lets all just get back to bed." With that, his mother went back to her room, his sister went downstairs, and Jason started to make his way out of Natalie's temporary room. At least, before she grabbed his arm. He blushed and turned towards her. "Something the matter?" Natalie looked down a bit. "What happened?..." Jason looked away. " I don't know. But…I'll find out soon enough." He gave her a quick smile before exiting the room to return to his own.

Finally, maybe he can get a good night's rest.

* * *

Me: Well there you have it guys. I hope you liked it. And once again, I apologize for not posting for so long.

Zero: *Blushing* Y-Yea...

Me: What's wrong Zero? Your face is all red.

Zero: *Blush deepens and looks away* Sh-Shut up idiot!

Me: Umm...ok then? Well besides that, we will be back soon with another chapter, bros. Thank you and Good night.


End file.
